


The Gift

by SJpyeongpyeong



Series: KRY Triumvirate [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Facials, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJpyeongpyeong/pseuds/SJpyeongpyeong
Summary: KRY takes a quick trip to Busan to celebrate their successful comeback and Ryeowook's birthday.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: KRY Triumvirate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795471
Kudos: 32





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little treat in celebration of Ryeowook's birthday. 
> 
> I wanted to give myself the challenge not to write another double penetration scene as is usually expected for a threesome, I think. So I had to find ways to make this happen when my head tells me that I'm stuck with two dominant tops, luckily I had Anli's dreams to help me. 😜

Kyuhyun thought that the talks on taking a vacation together were merely a joke – but he was proven wrong when Yesung grabs him by the elbow and corners him nearing the end of their comeback promotions week and whispers to him in that signature husky low voice of his.  
  
“You know Ryeowook’s birthday is coming up right? We’re heading to Busan right after our promotions for a quick vacation. You should come with.”  
  
He was about to open his mouth to question the older one but gets immediately cut off, “Scratch that, you’re coming with. It can be our little present for Ryeowook.” Yesung finishes off with a wink and leaves Kyuhyun with his back against the wall, flooded with thoughts of the night the three of them spent together after their concert.  
  
If Kyuhyun was being honest, he still hasn’t been able to get that night off his head. He would often find himself going back to that night when he needed to relieve himself of the sexual tension he had at the end of the day.  
  


* * *

  
They discussed everything before they began; Yesung taking the lead as usual – he was their leader after all. He had told them that the plan was to take their time tonight, drawing out every single thing without a rush. This was Ryeowook’s gift after all and Kyuhyun finds himself fully on board with the idea.  
  
Kyuhyun commits everything he sees to memory – at how hot Ryeowook is looking with his eyes screwed shut, skin glistening with sweat, writhing on the bed unable to move much since his wrists and ankles were chained to the bedposts with leather cuffs.  
  
Yesung, keeping his word, was taking his time kissing and licking all over Ryeowook’s body. Kyuhyun was at the sofa by the bed, stroking himself to the porn that is happening right before his eyes and only starts participating when Ryeowook starts to chant his name, demanding some attention for his sorely ignored cock lying flat and upright against his belly.  
  
He heads over to cover Ryeowook’s mouth with his own in an attempt to swallow the moans coming from him. Kyuhyun diverts his attention to Ryeowook’s neck and nibbles at it – careful not to leave marks. The position he was in wasn’t ideal but he was too deep into it to care.  
  
He trails down lower and bites harshly at Ryeowook’s nipple leaving him to scream in pleasure. The overload of sensation from Yesung and Kyuhyun’s mouths and hands all over his body makes Ryeowook feel like he’s losing his mind. It was as if the two were worshipping every single part of his body – he gets kissed, licked and bitten everywhere; from his outstretched arms, down his torso, the little bump of belly he so hated, to his inner thighs. Ryeowook has never felt more loved than he was experiencing at that moment. The overwhelming emotions makes him grab at the cuffs that bind him and tug on them.  
  
Yesung chuckles, “No matter how hard you tug, those aren’t going to come off, love. But because it’s your birthday, you get to tell us what you want.”  
  
Kyuhyun halts all his movement to look at Ryeowook as they wait for his response. “I want you both”, was all he could come up with.  
  
“You’re going to have to be more specific than that, Ryeonggu”, Kyuhyun answers this time – his trademark snark still present.  
  
“Come here please, I want the both of you in my mouth.” Ryeowook whines and the two exchange looks before positioning themselves on their knees on either side of Ryeowook’s head. Yesung leans down to give Ryeowook a bruising kiss and bites at the younger man’s lips when he starts brushing his tongue back and forth quickly at the tip of his boyfriend’s cock.  
  
Kyuhyun takes notice of Ryeowook’s hips thrusting up on their own accord trying to find pleasure – so he takes pity on him and grabs his dick, smearing the precum dripping all over it. Yesung almost buckles over at the vibration that he feels in Ryeowook’s mouth as his boyfriend was sucking him. He leans forward and rests his head on Kyuhyun’s shoulder and the youngest brings his other hand to pinch at their leader’s nipple earning another groan from the man.  
  
He leans down to kiss Ryeowook with Yesung’s cock still in his mouth and they lick and kiss around it sloppily. They fully make out around their leaders’ cock. Kyuhyun finally takes the eldest’s cock into his own mouth and sucks every once in a while, his curiosity finally satisfied at the confirmation of the absence of hair on the latter’s body. Kyuhyun rises up on his knees once again and crashes his lips into Yesung’s when Ryeowook moves to suck strongly at one of his balls.  
  
Ryeowook looks up at the sight on top of him and he licks at the two enormous cocks by his face and he thinks he can cum from that alone – because this was probably the hottest view he’s ever had in his entire life. Kyuhyun and Yesung making out – undeniably battling for dominance. Ryeowook shakes at the image before him as a dry orgasm rakes through his body.  
  
Kyuhyun reaches for and rubs at Ryeowook’s length again all the way down to his perineum and teases at his hole making the smaller one writhe in bed. Yesung releases Ryeowook’s left leg from the chain binding him to the bed and takes the leg up with him as he bends over to lick at Ryeowook’s hole driving his tongue right into it.  
  
Ryeowook screams in pleasure but is cut off by Kyuhyun’s dick slamming at the back of his throat making him gag; but if there’s anything that he’s learned from sucking his boyfriend over the years, it’s having mastered the art of swallowing around the dick and deepthroating it. Kyuhyun snarls and it triggers him to fuck into Ryeowook’s mouth in earnest now.  
  
Yesung scrambles for the lube that he had thought of throwing on the bed earlier, no longer bothering to spread some on his hands, he drizzles it straight onto Ryeowook’s dick and down his crack. He spreads the lube all over his boyfriend not giving a fuck at how messy everything is turning out to be. Kyuhyun’s hand joins his and their fingers grazing over Ryeowook’s hole gives the high – pitched singer his second dry orgasm for the night.  
  
Ryeowook’s dick was turning almost a shade of purple, his balls pulled taut as he begs for release but he knows they’re nowhere near done and _he absolutely loves it_. Kyuhyun’s finger is the first to enter him but he soon finds it insufficient and begs for more, his left leg bended at the knee as he digs his heels on the bed desperately trying to get the finger deeper in his ass – Yesung relents and brings his finger alongside Kyuhyun’s slender digit. They take their time preparing Ryeowook – torturous at this point, but he’s always loved threading the thin line between pleasure and pain.  
  
Kyuhyun is taken aback when he hears his hyung speak out, feeling more like a command. “Take him, Kyu. I want to see you fuck him – have your way with him.”  
  
Yesung leaves the bed and settles himself on the sofa previously occupied by the same man now fucking his boyfriend. Seeing his two dongsaengs – the look of concentration painted on Kyuhyun’s face as he gripped both of Ryeowook’s calves now thrown over his shoulders; and the way his boyfriend’s mouth was agape because he couldn’t stop whining, moaning and panting as the younger pumped his hips, slamming into Ryeowook’s tight ass over and over just about sends him over the edge had it not been for his own hand wrapped around the base of his cock to stave off the impending orgasm.  
  
“You’re loving that huh, babe? You love that Kyuhyun’s pounding into you?” Yesung speaks to Ryeowook, voice sounding calmer than he let on.  
  
“Yes, fuck. It feels so different from when it’s you that’s fucking me.”  
  
“Hmm? It’s different? How so?” Yesung prompts Ryeowook. “Do I fuck you better than this brat?”  
  
“Ungh, you both fuck me so well, but I have to say nothing beats having you both inside of me at the same time.” Ryeowook responds and no matter how appealing his words felt to Kyuhyun, he was slightly annoyed that Ryeowook could still speak clearly.  
  
It brings out the competitiveness in Kyuhyun and makes him pound harder into Ryeowook pulling him by his thighs, grabbing them tight which would probably leave his handprint marked there in the form of bruises tomorrow just to get his dick deeper into him.  
  
“That’s right, babe. It’s like your ass was made to take us both.”  
  
The exchange of words betwwen the couple puts Kyuhyun right on the edge – his brain tries to find an explanation for why it sounds so fucking hot to him being talked about that way but it ends up in vain.  
  
It leaves Ryeowook no longer able to form coherent thoughts, so he just pleads – head thrashing from side to side.  
  
“Please let me come, please.” His hands were still cuffed to the bed rendering him unable to help himself off and Yesung knows just what his boyfriend needed, so he comes up behind Kyuhyun pushing him to fall forward, almost bending Ryeowook in half like a pretzel and the change in angle hits Ryeowook’s prostate right on the spot. The scream that comes out of Ryeowook is still melodic – _melodic but raw_.  
  
Yesung positions himself behind Kyuhyun and reaches around to stroke Ryeowook in time with the youngest’s thrust. It doesn’t take more than a few pumps before Ryeowook is spraying his cum all over his own chest accompanied by another melodic scream. Yesung doesn’t let Kyuhyun stop from his pounding and instead frees Ryeowook’s arms from the bed. Ryeowook’s hands immediately start grabbing at Kyuhyun’s back, leaving scratches in their wake. Yesung sucking a mark at the base of their maknae’s neck.  
  
They mark Kyuhyun everywhere knowing that his aversion to exposing his skin to the public would come in handy during a time like this.  
  
An idea strikes Yesung, he moves his free hand to Kyuhyun’s back, his fingers brushing against an ass cheek. The youngest doesn’t seem to mind, barely seems to notice it, so Yesung keeps going, letting his fingers press into the fleshy mound, moving them closer to the crack, letting them dip in and seek out Kyuhyun’s hole.  
  
Kyuhyun _definitely_ notices that, and reaches back quickly to snatch Yesung’s hand away twining their fingers together as he slams as far into Ryeowook as he can and comes with a deep, animalistic groan.   
  
Kyuhyun rides out his orgasm before he pulls out of Ryeowook and as if they shared one collective brain, they smirk at each other before they both pull Yesung to lie flat on the bed. Kyuhyun moves straight up for another battle of dominance between their mouths and tongues – getting turned on again right away by the power play; the fact that they both know neither of them would relent makes it more exhilarating.  
  
Kyuhyun and Ryeowook move their hands to grip Yesung at the same time, and they chuckle up at one another before Kyuhyun takes Ryeowook’s hand in his and wraps their intertwined hands around the elder’s cock. They were determined to make him cum; and it starts to become a competition against the younger two.  
  
Ryeowook immediately puts his mouth on his boyfriend’s cock, sucking and licking at what their hands left uncovered. Kyuhyun trails kisses against Yesung’s neck down his shoulders and he sucks hickey at the crease of his armpit. Yesung raises his arm – remembering Kyuhyun’s recent fixation for hairless armpits; leaving the option open for the younger one to do whatever he wanted.  
  
Ryeowook looks up at them, mouth still stretched over Yesung’s cock and the three share a quick amused look – before Kyuhyun rolls his eyes at the couple and ignores them. He slithers back down and grabs Ryeowook’s chin to subject him into a brutalizing kiss; the taste that he now recognizes as something distinctly Yesung fills his mouth.   
  
So Kyuhyun gives in, swallowing Yesung down to the base, working his cock down his throat and moaning around it, reveling in the groans it pulls from the older one. He can feel it when Yesung is about to come, so he pulls back a bit to prepare for his orgasm. He can also feel Ryeowook jerking himself off as Yesung sticks his fingers inside him again and basing it from his moans, Kyuhyun now knows that it means he’s close too.   
  
Ryeowook is still screaming as he comes for the second time that night, and Kyuhyun squeezes his hand tighter as he strokes Yesung faster until he’s coming hard all over Ryeowook’s face with some landing on Kyuhyun’s as well. And Kyuhyun makes a disgusted face until Ryeowook sees it and swats at him. “Oh stop acting, Kyu. You know you like it too’, and they all meet in a three – way kiss, inadvertently sharing Yesung’s cum among them.   
  
They all flop down on the bed, exhausted and satisfied. Yesung eventually gets up to get something to clean them all off with, and when he’s finished, they curl around each other and fall fast asleep, Ryeowook sandwiched between him and Yesung. Kyuhyun never once feeling out of place with the two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want everyone to know that if any of you ever come for me - don't waste your time because you won't get a reaction but if I get bothered by it, [Mollie](https://twitter.com/ryoong9) and [Anli](https://twitter.com/domjwoon) fully supported this and they promised to protect me. 😝
> 
> Let me know what you think! You can find me on twitter [here. ](https://twitter.com/SJpyeongpyeong)


End file.
